guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting,Morphing,Changing Is the ability to alter your physical appearence to look like anything, or anyone else. with this you can morph into any animal or creature at will. become anyone at will. and alter yourself at will. other terms: This ability allows the shape shifter to alter his or her body to match that of another person, even changing gender if desired. Drastic size changes are possible using this ability; it is not yet clear whether this involves a mass change or just density. The act of shape shifting is painful and requires at least a few seconds to complete. A form taken using this ability is not an illusion, and the user does not revert to his or her original shape if killed or knocked unconscious. This power also does not seem to alter the user's base DNA; blood and brain matter taken from James Martin continued to show Martin's DNA patterns when tested, despite Martin having taken on Sylar's form. you will even have the ability to alter your vochals to sound just like anything else, some people think george bush was a shapeshifter '' Capability The user’s DNA structure instantaneously rearrange to the person of choice. The act of shapeshifting is sometimes painful and requires at least a few seconds to complete. When the user is rendered unconscious, they revert back to their original form. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shapeshifting&action=edit&section=2 edit Variations Some may only possess the power of: '''Metamorphosis' *The power to transform oneself into something else while retaining biological significance. Can turn into a person, animal, or small scale object. Doppelganger *A very limited power in which the user can physically copy someone that is in his eyesight and that person voice, without gaining that person powers or anything similar. The transformation is only temporary while the user can see the one who he wants to copy. Trained users of this ability can transform into someone simple by thinking in that person, thought in this case the transformation may be hard to maintain, and with some failures. The user also can only transform into a someone that shares a similar body structure, thus a human with this ability can only turn into humanoid creatures. Malleability See main article: Appearance Modification *An advanced form of shapeshifting that offers complete control of one's entire body density to morph in a liquid-like fashion through amorphous, abstract forms while retaining enough tension to prevent oneself from dissolving. Elasticity See main article: Elasticity *Similar to Malleability in which a person's body operates akin to a rubberband, their bodies can stretch to varying, but quite lengthy distances. Invulnerability to electricity maybe granted as a side effect. Transitional Omni-Morph Husking *The ability to shed the outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While they can sometimes acquire new forms, they are able to shift into anything that does not exceed their body mass. Any extra mass left when they shift into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to them when they resume their human form, although they most commonly takes on a human-like form in a new material, and many much prefer to do that. They can become any solid that they have studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. They have the capability to blend in with surroundings, but in order to do so, they would have to study the texture that they seek to mimic first. They are able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. They also have the ability to change only part of their body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When they morph into a different layer, they often take on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. Higher-level users can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with them. They can hold a form for about an hour before they need to revert back to their original form. They can morph repeatedly, are not required to stay in any one form, yet too many transformations can become very painful. In great stress or trauma, lower-level users can shed without control, revealing patchwork forms. When they ‘husk’, they often shed any clothing as well. This has the unintended side effect of leaving them nude when they return to their normal form. Enhanced Shapeshifting With enough usage you will gain the ability to transform into objects, and possibly elements, like water fire earth and even air which results in Invisibility. shapeshifters can also alter different parts of there bodies , like make there ears dog ears, and they can also gain there senses and powers possibly,. they also manipulate gender of themselves, but with some good advancment they can shift other objects or people too. Category:Cerebral Powers